Ending (Loonatic Stories)
Lexi saw takes step backward into the ground on a tiny piece of Acmetropolis and she saw Ace Ace: Lexi! Lexi: Ace! Then the two world has shaken Sperated from each other, and Ace grab her head Ace: Lexi! Remember what you said before. I'm alway with you, too. I'll come back for you. I promise! Lexi: I know you will They let go of their hands Simple and Clean When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go You're giving me too many things Lately you're all I need You smiled at me, and said, Don't get me wrong I love you But does that mean I have to meet your father? When we are older you'll understand What I meant when I said "No, I don't think life is quite that simple" When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go (Simple and clean) The daily things (Like this and that and what is what) That keep us all busy Are confusing me That's when you came to me, and said, Wish I could prove I love you But does that mean I have to walk on water? When we are older you'll understand It's enough when I say so And maybe some things are that simple When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go Hold me, Whatever lies beyond this morning Is a little later on Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all Nothing's like before When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go Hold me, Whatever lies beyond this morning Is a little later on Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all Nothing's like before Hold me, Whatever lies beyond this morning Is a little later on Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all Nothing's like before All the World has been restored and all the Princess is back to their world Meanwhile Ace and his Friends are walking the Road Daffy: So what do we do? Ace: We're gonna find my Teams even my Ancestor. Wile: So where do we start to find the Door to the light. And they look down and the saw Road runner Daffy: Road Runner? Wile: Road Runner? Where have you been? They saw letter on his Mouth Wile: Hey. That's Bug's Seal. Ace: Hey. Have you seen my Ancestor? He is running and they are going to chase him Ace: Guys. Let's go! They are chasing Road Runner ?????: Remember, Ace. You are the one who will open the door to the light. Another Side, Another Story 6 Hooden Figure animal are walking down the Street in the Rain and then Heartless has appeared, and they use the Weapons and they saw Duck on top of the Tower, then the sky has cleared and they show a Meteor Shower, on the Ground a Fire has turned shaped into a Heartless Symbol and Duck remove a ribbon on his Eye, and a Blue Bunny is speaking. Kingdom Hearts